Cooperation Will Make Your Life More Fulfilling
by Myradream
Summary: MOVIE BASED! Not comic based. This follows Evey's time as a child and as a ward of one of Norsefire's Reclamation Camps. This follows her interrogation, re-education, and eventual release to society after her successful indoctrination. No worries, she's still our Evey and will show that as she grows into herself. She's a scared child at first, and understandably so. Rated M.


Evey stood in the middle of the holding cell, for children who had been taken into productive custody. Mostly, it was for political based crimes. The parents worst fears were confirmed, as their offspring were taken from family that would have been happy to take them in, and raise them, and placed here for their own protection.

This way they could be educated properly. To learn that the government was their friend. She had listened to bits and pieces of conversation from the other youths that were in the barred cell. Her eyes watched the cold linoleum of the floor, and she squeezed her legs together. She'd wet herself when she had been grabbed and placed screaming in the back of the windowless van, the terror overwhelming her. The warmth had surprised her, and she'd watched numbly as a puddle formed on the leather seat she'd been buckled into by the Reclamation Officer on duty.

Standing in the cell, she did her best to avoid the other children, but he smell of her urine was growing worse, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the others frightened, would notice, and take out their own fears and anger on her. Strange, that after such a shocking and terrible experience that still the disapproval of her peers frightened her more, then that of those who held her fate in their hands.

It was with a jump, her attention turned to the uniformed man, who hit the metal of the bars with his keys, repeating himself with some irritation. She hadn't heard him the first time, or even noticed his approach. " Evey Hammond."

She nodded mutely, and he unlocked the cage, she ignored the eyes of the others boring into her back, as he pulled her unceremoniously through the door before slamming it shut behind them, and clicking the lock once more. The sound of metal scraping against metal making goosebumps rise on her skin. She followed him as he made his way down the hallway, his combat boots echoing as she studied the posters that lined the way.

The usual black and red was found throughout, but there was an occasional poster mixed in, clearly designed for the children that would see them as they waited to learn their fate. Among the basic "Unity Through Faith, Strength Through Unity" posters, and those of the portraits of members of the party that had risen high, in such a short time. Between them, in pastels of pink and blue with the same cross like logo, surrounded by a gear or wheel, she never could decide what it was supposed to be when she looked at it, but in the forefront were woodland creatures.

She paused to look at one of a little squirrel surrounded by blue, holding a little nut, and peering up at the camera, showing off his bushy tail. The words above it puzzlingly said "All Gods Animals Love Norsefire!"

She tried to understand the analogy, but came up empty, seeing other posters in the same series, in pinks, and greens, and yellows, with a deer, a brown bear. As she continued down the hallway, the animals became more and more ridiculous, and she almost giggled, when after meeting an elephant, a horse, a pig and finally a meerkat. It all seemed so bizarre, she wondered if maybe this was all some strange dream. That thought drifted quickly away though, as the turns had led her guide to a room, and he opened the door and shoved her inside. Closing the door behind her, locking it behind her.

She stumbled, hitting the table in the middle of the room with her hip, wincing at the pain that came with it. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark contrast of the room, to the fluorescent lit hallways. There was no one there. She moved after rubbing her side to stop it smarting, to the mirror. Frowning a little at her reflection. Her dark curls tanged and wild, her brown eyes wider and full of more terror then she had expected to see. She looked away from her reflection, and moved instead to one of the unyielding metal framed chairs, climbing into it and pulling her knees up. Attempting to ignore the ammonia smell that began to fill the tiny interrogation room.

She was left waiting for nearly an hour before a middle aged man of smaller tature all ready balding hurried in. Spilling his cup of coffee, when he set it on the table, swearing under his breath as the heavily creamed and sugared beverage covered the table. He grabbed a monogrammed handkerchief from his pink button up shirt, and he did his best to wipe up the mess. Finding himself unable to finish the task, he just left the soaked through piece of cloth on the table, wiping his hands on his khakis, before moving to take out a pen, and a pad of paper.

"Sorry about that. Evey Hammond?" His voice rested in the high tenor range, but with an unfortunate nasal bite that frequently made him the victim of jokes from the children of the reclamation center that he worked for. She resisted the urge to smile at his funny voice.

Nodding instead, having watched his fumbling in silence, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Her thoughts on where her parents were and when she'd get to see them again. If, she would get to see them again. She shrugged that thought away like a pesky bee. Of course she would. Mommies and Daddies didn't just disappear. Though, she considered, brothers could. Maybe Mommies and Daddies could too. Her eyes darkened as she considered that.

"You'll need to answer verbally, dear. This is all being recorded. " He pointed to camera in the corner near the mirror that she hadn't noticed earlier. "Our little talk will become part of your permanent record. Audio acknowledgement will be necessary for each question. Do you understand?" The last three words left her wanting to hit him in the face with the coffee cup on the table. He was condescending at best, but those last words reminded her of the way that people who weren't very smart talked to babies. She resisted the urge to hit him or use some of the forbidden words she occasionally had heard her parents use at home, especially as things got worse in the country. Instead, she heard her voice, smaller ten she remembered. " I understand. My name is Evey Hammond."

He nodded, and smiled. "Good, girl. Now, it says here that you are ten years old. Is that true?"

She nodded in response. And furrowed her brow in confusion at the silence that followed. He watched her expectantly, before finally urging. "Use your words, Evey."

The irritation flared through her, and she blushed despite herself. Mumbling. " I am ten."

He nodded. Closing the file and facing his full attention on the girl.

"Your parents have went and got themselves into some trouble. Do you know what trouble is?"

She rolled her eyes in response, and was surprised at the ferocity of the way his fist hit the table. The defiance in her extinguished for the moment in terror. Her eyes widened as she stared up to him, wide eyed.

"That kind of behavior is not accepted here. Anyone who braes the rules is severely punished for it, and such disrespect is always dealt with. No wonder your parents were arrested. It's a good thing we got to you when we did, Evey Hammond. If you had gone on much longer being raised by terrorists, we may not have been able to save you."

"My parents didn't do anything wrong!" She was on her feet before she realized it, ready to fight for them. Tears filling her eyes, her tiny hands forming into fists at her side.

"Shh, now." He relented, putting a little smile on his face. Sit back down. You say your parents didn't do anything wrong, well, I will offer you the opportunity to prove it."

She watched him, frozen for a second before moving back to sit down. "How?" She asked as she settled into the metal seat, the dampness from where she had wet herself earlier had finally dried, but the scent remained, and it had not passed the mans notice. He had wrinkled his nose a few times all ready, but there was a job to do. The lack of hygiene would be dealt with when she was settled in the Reclamation Camp. That wasn't his concern. His concern was getting testimony that would incriminate her parents further.

He gave her a comforting smile. "There, there. That's better. You'll find, Evey, that cooperation will make your life much more fulfilling. Now as I was saying. You have a rare opportunity here. How would you like to help with your parents defense? You say they have done nothing wrong.. I would love to believe that but without any evidence to suggest such a thing, what am I to do? If you'll tell us everything you can about your parents, I'm sure we can sort this thing out. Would you like hot chocolate?"

Her stomach growled in spite of herself. And she nodded, considering his offer, before realizing she had all ready disobeyed him again, by not responding with words. Clearing her throat, and murmuring. "Yes, please."

His smile widened. "Manners. Very nice, Evey. You'll get whipping cream too. You can always earn rewards in life." As an after thought he added, " And punishments too." He made a gesture to the mirror, and a minute later, there was a cup of cocoa before her, steaming, a gigantic swirl of whipping cream in the middle. She hadn't had whipping cream since before starting school. The rationing had made it impossible to come by.

She answered his questions eagerly. Certain that her Mom and Dad would be proud of her help in making sure that they could be reunited again soon.

And with a cup of hot cocoa, the tenuous trust of a ten year old was purchased.

And the fate of her parents was sealed.


End file.
